


mushroom soup

by w4shingmach1neheart



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Relationship(s), Sleepy Kisses, Sulotte, girls who like girls, i could not resist making akko into a catgirl, lotte - Freeform, sucy - Freeform, sucy being caring, sucy makes mushroom soup, sucy teases lotte, sucy turns akko into a catgirl with mushroom soup, sulotte fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4shingmach1neheart/pseuds/w4shingmach1neheart
Summary: Sucy makes mushroom soup to cheer Lotte up and to get her back on her feet.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	mushroom soup

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is a oneshot i wrote just to practice my characterization and getting to know how to write each character, because i am practicing for a much bigger fic i have planned. hope you enjoy!!

Sucy leant over the cauldron, eyeing the brown, bubbling liquid within. She sniffed the pleasant aroma of the mushrooms as it filled the air around her, akin to how the muggy, sticky heat creeps into a room on a hot summer’s day. She had to make this soup absolutely perfect. It would take a few minutes until it was done brewing, but once she was done, she was confident it was going to be the best soup she had ever made, albeit a boring way to use mushrooms. But it didn’t matter, because this delicious soup was for the strawberry-blonde Lotte Yanson, who presently lay on the top bunk in their dorm, sound asleep and peaceful. Sucy had noticed that she had seemed a little bit worn-down lately, what with having to follow Luna Nova’s strict exam schedule by day, and cram-studying by night, so she had decided to surprise her with her very-best-secret-recipe mushroom soup, with all the right ingredients to get Lotte back in shape again. She didn’t understand why Lotte cared so much about her grades, but then again, getting a D on her recent transfiguration exam for turning every object in the room (including the teacher) into a mushroom, she wasn’t really one to talk. If there was a class for classifying and naming poisons and mushrooms and their qualities, she thought, she would never do poorly in that one.  
Sucy had also noticed that Lotte seemed to hide how she felt for the “benefit” of others, and what was happening currently was a prime example. Both Sucy and Akko had been constantly pestering her, asking her if she was okay, if she needed help with study, if she needed to take a break from pulling four (or more) all-nighters a week just to cram-study, and they were both always met with the same response:  
“I’m fine, just tired. I don’t need any help, honest.”  
Sucy was kind of pissed off with Lotte for trying to tough it out all on her own and refusing to take help, even though she desperately needed it. As a result, she had decided to help Lotte without her knowledge, by making the aforementioned soup.  
The mushrooms floated around the liquid’s surface, hitting each other like dodgem cars at a carnival. She had bewitched the mushrooms with extra energy, so they would give Lotte the strength she needed to at least push through exams. The soup was just about finished. She took the cauldron off the fire, and extinguished it. Now all she had to do was wait for Lotte to wake up.  
***  
A few hours later, Akko stumbled into the dorm, coming back from a walk into town with Diana and Amanda. She proceeded to (loudly) dump all the day’s happenings on Sucy, who, to be quite honest, did not care, and, naturally, spaced out, thinking about Lotte.  
She was so sweet. Quiet, but easy to approach. She was like Sucy’s rock, and Sucy was hers, helping each other deal with Akko and her shenanigans together, staying up at night talking to each other about god-knows-what. Lotte would always listen to Sucy, no matter if she was rambling about how unfair the world was, or if she was talking about her favourite mushrooms.  
What would I do without her, she thought. What would I do without her glasses and freckles to calm me down when I’m mad? Without her to distract me with her talking about her favourite books?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Akko, snapping and yelling at her:  
“HEY!! SUCY? ARE YOU THERE???”  
Her arms frantically waved in front of her eyes, Sucy not realising what was happening for a moment.  
“EARTH TO SUCY!!! HELLO!!! SUCY- Mmmph.”  
“Yes, I heard you.” Sucy mumbled as she cupped her hand over Akko’s mouth, muffling her speech.  
Akko wrenched the pale-white hand off her mouth and began to hollerat Sucy, yet again.  
“SUCYWHATAREYOUCOOKINGITSMELLSSOGOODCANITRYIT?”  
She was about to object to the question when she had a nasty good idea.  
“Of course, Akko. Hehehehe~”  
She spun around and ladled some of the soup into a bowl for Akko, and sprinkled a pinch of mysterious purple powder into it.  
“What’s that??” Akko squeaked.  
“Just some… seasoning.”  
“Ooooh I bet it tastes SO good I can’t wait!”  
Sucy handed the bowl to Akko, who immediately took it and started wolfing it down.  
“MMMMPPH!!! SHUSHY!!! THISH ISH SHO GOOB!!”  
Suddenly, the both heard some stirring on the top bunk. Sucy slapped Akko on the arm. Stupid Akko, waking up Lotte with her stupid yelling.  
“Wuh?”  
Lotte’s hair was sticking up, and her glasses were askew, it appeared she was so tired she fell asleep in them.  
The small girl sat up in her bed.  
“Oh… hey Sucy… hey Akko. G’morning.”  
“Lotte, it’s 3pm in the afternoo-MMPH”  
Sucy had, yet again, stuck her hand to Akko’s mouth.  
“Hey Lotte. I made you some soup to get you back on your feet again. Did you sleep well?” Sucy asked.  
“Yes, I slept great actually! I had a dream about Akko eating some poisoned soup~”  
“Wow, really? Interesting… “ Sucy said, a cunning shark-like grin plastered to her face.  
“I hope you didn’t poison my soup, Sucy. Or Akko’s, for that matter.”  
“I didn’t. At least not YOUR soup… hehehe~”  
Lotte’s forehead made contact with her palm.  
“You need to stop bullying Akko one of these days.”  
“But it’s sooo much fun!” She whined. “Akko is so gullible!”  
Akko ripped Sucy’s hand off her mouth, yet again.  
“I can hear everything you’re saying, you guys!” Akko pouted.  
Sucy and Lotte chuckled together while Akko pouted even more.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll stop tormenting Akko. But it comes with a price!” Sucy said eagerly.  
“Oh really? What?” inquired Lotte.  
“A K-I-S-S.” Sucy tapped her lips with her finger.  
Lotte paused for a moment. After a few seconds, she sighed and nodded reluctantly in affirmation. “Ok, you know what, anything to stop you tormenting Akko.”  
“OOOOOOOOH!!! IT’S GETTING SAUCE-EEEY IN THE RED DORM TONIGHT FOLKS!!” Akko teased.  
“Shut up.” Sucy groaned, pointing her wand at Akko and performing a zipper-mouth spell of some kind.  
While Akko struggled with the zipper, Sucy walked over to the top bunk, stood on tiptoe, and pressed her lips to Lotte’s. After they pulled away, Lotte’s eyes flickered and her cheeks went red.  
“You like that, huh Lotte?” Sucy drawled.  
“-shutupandjustgivemethesoup.”  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Lotte slurped happily on the soup. She rated it an 11/10 and said it was the best soup she had ever tasted. Then finally a big *ZIP* interrupted their moment.  
“YOUGUYSARESOCUTEI’MGONNATEASEYOUABOUTTHISFOREVER!” squealed Akko, bounding around the room.  
Sucy leant over to Lotte, who was blushing profusely, and whispered,  
“Don’t worry, it’ll kick in soon.”  
Soon enough, just as Sucy had predicted, Akko’s body became covered in green sparkles, and she watched in horror as she sprouted a tail from her rear, formed cat ears which shot through her chocolate-brown hair, and grew whiskers on her face, along with her teeth sharpening.  
“SUCY MANBAVARAN, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOUUU!!!” Akko screamed.  
Sucy turned her gaze to Lotte, who was now laughing so hard she was almost falling off the bed.  
That sweet, innocent laugh. It was music to her ears.  
Yes, Sucy had managed to make Lotte smile. And that was all that mattered to her in that beautiful moment.


End file.
